wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dune
Dune was an adult male SandWing who was first introduced in The Dragonet Prophecy. ''He, along with Kestrel and Webs, served as the guardians of the Dragonets of Destiny until he was killed by Queen Scarlet in ''The Dragonet Prophecy. Formerly an Outclaw and a soldier in Burn's army, one of Dune's wings and arms were brutally maimed by Burn herself. After fleeing Burn and her forces, Dune joined the Talons of Peace and stole Sunny's egg to fulfill the Dragonet Prophecy. He was killed by Scarlet after she snapped his neck. Appearance Dune had pale yellow scales, one tattered wing, and a forearm with no foot. In Deserter, one of Dune's wings was blasted by frostbreath, rendering it useless for the rest of his life, and Burn had scarred him shortly after which caused him to flee to the Scorpion Den. Prior to entering the war, he was described by Six-Claws to have powerful sand-yellow wings and flashing black eyes . While raising the Dragonets of Destiny, he wears an unusual rock key around his neck which was used to unlock the boulder that blocked the cave entrance, as noted by Starflight. History Pre-Series Along with Kestrel, Webs, Asha, and Hvitur, Dune was ordered to steal and protect The Dragonets of Destiny to fulfill the prophecy. During this time, he resided in the Scorpion Den, and Thorn trusted him with the hidden location of her egg to help guard it. When Dune learned it was due to hatch on the brightest night, he stole it to complete the prophecy and destroyed Thorn's trust. It was revealed to the dragonet stolen, Sunny, in ''The Brightest Night'' that he was wanted by Thorn for years after. Deserter Dune is first shown as a four-year-old dragonet helping a teacher in the Wingery. He agrees to help Six-Claws find Blaze and is the one to spot her wandering towards an oncoming sandstorm. He helps direct Six-Claws back to the fortress and defends him. King Char offers to admit him to the army to train to become a soldier, and he happily agrees. When Queen Oasis was killed, he and Six-Claws stayed to fight under Burn. Soon after, he is injured by frostbreath on his wing and foot. The doctors said that he would recover, but Burn ruins his wing and foot to punish Six-Claws, which is how his injuries became permanent. Soon after, Six-Claws and a nurse named Kindle carry him on blankets to the Scorpion Den. ''The Dragonet Prophecy After the loss of Hvitur and Asha, only him, Kestrel, and Webs to were left to raise Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, and Glory. As a guardian, Dune taught the dragonets skills of hunting and survival. He tended to be harsh on Glory, though not more so than Kestrel. He was kind to Sunny and made sure to teach her more due to her "disabilities." After the visit from Morrowseer, he was reluctant to kill Glory, although not as much as Webs, who had been horrified about the idea of having to kill her, and was the first to deny participation in her murder due to it being him who had stolen her egg. Later, Clay and Tsunami escaped the cave and accidentally led Queen Scarlet and her soldiers to the dragonets. During the attack, Dune was pinned by Scarlet. She sliced open his foreleg, and then violently snapped his neck, killing him. Sunny sobbed over his dead body, telling him to "wake up". ''The Hidden Kingdom Glory noticed several SandWings with permanent injuries at Blaze's Fortress and thought of Dune, wondering what side of the war he was on before joining the Talons. ''The Brightest Night Though he wasn't in ''The Brightest Night, Dune was mentioned by Thorn to have took Sunny's egg, which was buried in sand near the Scorpion Den. At the time, only Thorn and Dune knew where the egg was. Dune later stole Sunny to become a Dragonet of Destiny when he joined the Talons of Peace. Thorn, in the process of finding him, put up wanted posters all over the Scorpion Den before she knew he had been killed. When Sunny tells Thorn that Dune is dead, she violently rips up his and Morrowseer's wanted posters. Sunny mentions Dune again in the epilogue as one of the dragons that didn't get to see the end of the war. Relationships Sunny Unlike the other guardians, Dune didn't seem to dislike Sunny; it is implied that this is because she's a SandWing like him. He also thinks that Sunny isn't as big a problem to the prophecy as Glory is, as he tells the other guardians that he "isn't worried about Sunny" and that they "followed the prophecy's instructions." She seemed to like Dune the best out of the guardians and called on him for help in times of need. She was devastated when Scarlet killed Dune. Queen Thorn Dune was considered by Thorn to be the only friend she could trust to keep Sunny's egg safe. When he took the egg, she immediately sent up wanted posters along with Morrowseer. Six-Claws Dune met Six-Claws in Deserter. Six-Claws was apparently mad by Burn's treatment of her soldiers so much that he left the army along with Dune himself, though on different paths. Quotes "I'm not worried about Sunny. We followed the prophecy's instructions. It's not our fault she's the way she is. But the RainWing- He's not going to like that." ''- To the other guardians, about Morrowseer. ''"I told you not to teach them that horrible bar song!" - ''To Webs when Tsunami sings "The Dragonets Are Coming". ''"Oh, but this sounds very important. I'm sure I'll be back soon!" - ''To the instructors at the SandWing hatchery when he leaves to follow Six-Claws. "''You always said it was so important to be loyal. I guess we've learned something about loyalty, haven't we?" - To Six-Claws "Don't touch them. ''You'll ''never get your claws on them." - Confronting Scarlet "These dragonets? Then he's going to be very disappointed." - About the dragonets of destiny. "It's not natural, that much loyalty in a dragon... Especially to dragons outside your own tribe." - About Clay "I can help you look." -To Six-Claws in Deserter. Trivia *A dune is a hill of sand, found in deserts and beaches. *Tui T. Sutherland may do a Winglet on him. It lost the vote to Deathbringer, but Tui has hinted that it is possible that she will write a Winglet about him and Queen Coral after Deathbringer. **However, Dune did appear in Deserter. *It is revealed in Deserter that he fought on Burn's side during the war before Six-Claws and Kindle brought him to the Scorpion Den. *When Tsunami sings The Dragonets Are Coming! Dune tells Webs that he shouldn't have taught the dragonets "that horrible bar song". This may imply that dragons have alcoholic drinks, which are served at bars. *It was stated that he had powerful wings, almost like a SkyWing's instead of a SandWing. Tragically, he lost the ability to fly because of Burn. *While Dune's parents were both teachers, Dune expressed to Six-Claws that he had no desire to become a teacher himself in Deserter. *Despite canonically missing a foreleg, the graphic novel depicts him with all limbs intact. *Dune was the third guardian to die, and the first death the dragonets saw. *In the graphic novel, Dune's damaged wing doesn't appear to be limp or drag across the ground when he walks, but is still shown covered in scars, burns and has holes shown in the membrane, which is needed intact for a dragon to fly correctly. *Dune is described as having flashing black eyes. However, in the graphic novel, it appears that he has dark brown eyes. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold DuneTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Dune.png|Original Art by Joy Ang Edited by Talonsofpeace123 Dune..png|DUNE The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Dune is rightmost Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Dune Discussing the Murdering of Glory in The Dragonet Prophecy Dune by QueenClam.png|Dune by QueenClam Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 2.47.44 PM.png Scarredorburn.png SandWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Image of thefire.jpeg|By Sahel Day 8 - Dune.png|Dune drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-8-Dune-626342739 DaD WoF Day 8.PNG|Dune by RiftSeaWing dunes death - wings of fire.png|DROBOT80 deviantart SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Morocco_Africa_Flickr_Rosino_December_2005_84514010.jpg|A real dune DuneQC.png|Dune by QueenClam day_eight__dune_the_sandwing_by_ledzeppelingirl-db3sk7f.jpg|Dune by Malice the NightWing|link=http://ledzeppelingirl.deviantart.com/art/Day-Eight-Dune-the-SandWing-671499339 Dune 4.png|Dune on the mountain (detail from larger painting) 7532.png|Dune by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Dune-702242351 18 Dune.png|Dune by xTheDragonRebornx IMG_1389.PNG|Scarlet kills Dune by Dew BD75CA3E-548B-4766-AD8C-865B389B1350.jpeg|Dune drawn by Hibiscus the Rain Silk Hybrid Webs and dune.png|Webs and Dune BY FISH References de:Dune fr:Dune pl:Barchan ru:Бархан Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:DP Characters Category:Deserter Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Supporting Characters Category:Soldiers Category:The Outclaws Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Antagonists